


Can't Taste The Difference

by Codydarkstalker



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Multi, Partner Swapping, Threesome, Twins, Whipped Cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 01:39:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2795060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Codydarkstalker/pseuds/Codydarkstalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fred and George are very, very similar, so maybe Luna can't taste the difference.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Taste The Difference

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repost of my own work on ff.net titled "What Could Go Wrong?"

"It's a great plan! What could go wrong?" George pulled at his twin's sleeve as he begged.  
"It's a terrible idea and plenty could go wrong!" Fred shook the other redhead off, trying to contain his frustration. It had been like this for weeks, ever since he had started dating Luna. They both found her pretty with her long soft looking blonde hair and her sweet, somewhat dreamy smile she always wore. She was also very tolerant of the twins and their oddities, none of their pranks or jokes ever seemed to upset her. In fact, even when she was the target, she simply laughed, usually delighted at how clever some of  
their work was.  
Luna had taken to spending afternoons with the twins when she had time, watching them work, and occasionally even helping them with some bit of spellwork or potion-making for a prank. Her inner Ravenclaw seemed to enjoy the challenge. The twins spent most of their time competing with each-other, trying to impress her, flirting madly, but she never seemed to pick up on any of it. When Fred had finally worked up the courage to simply ask her out she had looked at him with her usual bland look of surprise before nodding her agreement.  
That was the last day he had gotten any measure of peace form his twin. George had hounded him constantly, begging for details after each date, nearly exploding in jealousy when Fred admitted that he was having sex with the blonde. He had huffed and puffed and whined and begged and cajoled his doppelganger night and day, trying to convince him to switch places, just once, so he could be with her too.  
"She won't notice! We look alike, we sound alike, we even smell alike. How could she figure out who's who?" George pleaded.  
"That's not even the point! I'm with her, who says I want to share her?" Fred raised a single orange eyebrow, trying to ignore the look of desperation on his brother's face. It had always been hard for him to deny the other anything.  
"We share everything! We have since we were kids!" George pouted, upset his temper tantrum wasn't working as planned.  
"That's the point. I don't always want to share!" Fred felt his resolve crumbling even as he continued to protest. He had never been able to say no to George for long, and this time wasn't any different.  
That night they made the switch. Fred had taken Luna out to dinner in Hogsmeade, and then went for a walk around the lake with her while George rushed off to the room of requirements to hide. By the time they got there the room was ready, large and dimly lit by a warm crackling fire, with a huge four post bed with velvet drapes.  
Fred knew George was hiding underneath, so he was careful to lay Luna down gently, cradling her in his arms and kissing her neck. She moaned softly, loosely wrapping her arms around him. She had that dreamy look in her eyes that he loved, and her cheeks flushed as he began to pull off her robes. As soon as he had her laid out bare on the bed he pulled back and took a better look at her. She was thin and pale, but her small curves suited her, and the way her pale hair spread out on the dark bedspread made her look like an angel.  
"Wait right here for a second, I have a surprise for you." He pulled back and closed the curtain, tapping his foot on the ground to signal George.  
His twin rolled out from under the bed and dusted off his robes, his face already flushed and his trousers tented in the front. He flashed a quick grin as he undid his shirt to match his twin, and grabbed the can of whipped cream off the bedside table. Fred had gotten Luna hooked on Muggle sweets and suggested it might be a good diversion for the switch.  
"Have fun" he whispered as he sat down on chair next to the bed. He would roll underneath when the couple left, but for now he wanted to be comfortable. He was surprised at his own sense of calm, he had expected himself to be jealous, and yet, all he could feel was that same sense of excitement he had the first time he had led Luna to the room of requirements and stripped her down before him. He could feel his slacks becoming almost painfully tight as George ducked between the curtains and into the bed.  
"Here we are. I thought you might like this." George shook the spray can playfully in front of Luna, his eyes devouring her inch by inch.  
"Oh! Is that whipped cream? I am rather fond of it, though I've never tried it in bed before..." her voice was dreamy as usual as she ran her hands up George's stomach, pushing his shirt further up his chest.  
"Well since you're so fond of it I'll let you have the first taste hmm?' He undid his trousers with one hand, pushing them halfway down his thigh, sighing at the feeling of his cock being released. He coated the whole length liberally in the cool cream as Luna rose up to her knees, putting herself at eye level with the treat. "Now go on and have your dessert."  
Her mouth was amazing, warm and wet and talented, cleaning the sugary sweetness from every inch of him. He groaned, pulling at her long pale hair when he came, his whole body tensing and relaxing as he emptied out into her willing mouth. When he was done she pulled back and lazily wiped her hand across her mouth, licking the remaining bit of cream and cum off her palm.  
"That was rather good. And it certainly was a surprise having you here George. Fred never mentioned this kind of thing before." With that she smiled and pulled back the curtain, revealing Fred, sprawled out on the chair, cock in hand, with a startled, guilty look on his face. "You didn't think you fooled me did you? I am a Ravenclaw you know."


End file.
